Pour une Danse
by hysteresisOS27
Summary: Vous connaissez Barnabas le Follet ? Non ? Allons, vous avez sûrement déjà entendu parler de lui ! Le sorcier qui voulait apprendre à danser à des Trolls... Et si nous écoutions sa version des faits ?


**/ Pour une danse... /  
par Hysteresis**

_Dans un couloir de Poudlard, tard. Très Tard._

Dans le silence de la nuit, deux silhouettes apparaissent au bout du couloir, à peine éclairées par leurs baguettes... Un chuchotement trouble le silence qui y régnait jusqu'alors :  
« Tu es sure que la Salle Sur Demande est par ici ? Lança le jeune garçon visiblement peu rassuré.  
- Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas, voyons... répondit la jeune fille en soupirant.  
- Je sais que tu as bonne mémoire mais tout de même... Tu n'as entendu tes parents en parler qu'une fois et tu n'avais pas plus de 10 ans !  
- Peut-être, mais je m'en souviens encore... Tiens, regarde, la tapisserie avec les Trolls ! C'est ici ! Et maintenant inquiètes toi en silence ou on va réveiller tous les portraits du château !  
- Trop tard jeunes gens ! »

L'exclamation, bien que prononcée à voix basse, les fit s'arrêter net. Elle provenait de la tapisserie qu'ils venaient justement de dépasser. Faisant rapidement demi-tour, ils découvrirent un petit homme haut comme trois pommes — au sens propre — qui les toisait depuis le coin de sa tapisserie.  
« On voit bien que ce n'est pas vous qui vivez avec ces abrutis depuis plus de cent ans ! Reprit-il en désignant la demi douzaine de trolls qui dormaient au centre d'une clairière dessinée derrière lui. Vous apprendriez à ne pas les réveiller pour un rien !  
- Vous êtes Barnabas Le Follet n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le jeune garçon.  
- Lui même, grommela l'intéressé.  
- Je croyais que vous aimiez les Trolls ? Vous vouliez même leur apprendre à danser !  
- J'ai REUSSI à les faire danser jeune homme ! Une seule fois certes, mais tout de même... Et non, je n'aime pas les trolls. Pas plus aujourd'hui que le jours de leur « spectacle », ajouta-t-il dans un soupir. Mais cette histoire a été tellement déformée et a fait rire tant de sorciers de l'époque qu'ils en ont fait une tapisserie et m'ont donné un surnom ridicule...  
- Et depuis tout ce temps, vous n'avez pas essayé de rétablir la vérité ? demanda timidement la jeune fille.  
- Bien sur que si... Mais personne ne m'a jamais pris au sérieux !  
- C'est sur que vouloir faire danser des trolls, ce n'est pas commun... commenta maladroitement le jeune homme.  
- Je n'ai jamais VOULU faire danser ces trolls ! Combien de fois devrais-je me répéter ? Répondit le portrait avec hargne. Mon garçon, es-tu amoureux ? Reprit-il en regardant les deux élèves qui se tenaient par la main.  
- Oui, répondit en rougissant le garçon, serrant un peu plus la main de la jeune fille.  
- Bien... Et peux-tu imaginer que vos familles s'opposent à votre relation ?  
- Oh oui ! répondirent en chœur les deux élèves.  
Un sourire éclaira un instant le visage jusqu'alors austère de leur interlocuteur.  
- Alors je pense que vous pourrez comprendre ce qui m'est arrivé...  
- Votre histoire est sûrement passionnante, mais pourrions-nous l'écouter demain ? L'interrompit la jeune fille. Depuis plusieurs minutes, elle scrutait nerveusement le couloir, redoutant l'arrivée d'un professeur faisant sa ronde. Nous ne devrions pas être ici vous savez... Si jamais on nous découvre...  
- Allons, vous êtes des préfets tous les deux... si un professeur passe par ici — et j'en doute — vous n'aurez qu'à dire que vous faites une ronde vous aussi... »  
La jeune fille parut se détendre un peu et se cala dans les bras de son ami pour écouter le portrait. Ce dernier s'était assis sur l'herbe et avait allumé sa pipe. Tirant une première bouffée, il reprit son histoire...

_C'était il y a bien longtemps... j'étais encore jeune, et tout allait pour le mieux. Je travaillais comme assistant d'un guérisseur avant de pouvoir moi-même exercer... J'avais une petite maison dans un endroit magnifique, en Cornouailles... et j'étais amoureux de la plus jolie jeune fille des environs. Une sorcière elle aussi, mais issue d'une famille noble. Je l'avais rencontrée par hasard, alors que j'aillais livrer une potion pour son petit frère malade. Je suis immédiatement tombé sous le charme, et pendant plusieurs semaines, nous nous sommes croisés, de plus en plus souvent. Nous nous aimions, mais il nous était impossible de le faire au grand jour : elle était promise au fils d'un autre seigneur, un homme mal-élevé qui vivait isolé dans son château du Pays de Galles. Jamais elle n'aurait pu y vivre. Pendant près d'une année, nous vécûmes cachés, nous retrouvant plusieurs nuits par semaine pour de longues ballades dans les champs. Mais ses parents se faisaient de plus en plus insistants pour qu'elle rencontre son futur mari. Alors, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains, et je suis allé parler à son père._

Vous vous en doutez, il a refusé immédiatement de me laisser épouser sa fille unique. J'ai usé de tous les arguments possibles... Elle s'est jointe à moi et a supplié son père de nous accorder sa bénédiction. Il a alors perdu son sang froid, et a quitté la pièce en criant :  
« Je vous accorderez la main de ma fille le jours où je verrai des Trolls danser dans mon jardin ! »

Et voilà comment tout a commencé... J'ai compris que si je voulais épouser sa fille, je devrais le prendre en défaut... et faire danser des Trolls pour lui.

Vous imaginez bien que je n'ai pas attendu une journée pour m'atteler à la tache...Je suis immédiatement parti à la recherche de quelques trolls. Ils étaient à l'époque bien plus nombreux qu'aujourd'hui, et n'ont jamais été bien difficile à trouver... il suffisait de suivre l'odeur. Bref, J'ai finalement déniché un groupe de 7 trolls dans une forêt du comté. Je ne mis pas longtemps à découvrir qu'ils s'étaient installés dans une grotte non loin d'une clairière où ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps à secouer des arbres ou à se taper les uns les autres.

Au début, je les ai simplement habitués à ma présence — et moi à la leur — en restant dans la clairière, à distance respectable d'eux toutefois ! Ils ne sont généralement pas armés, mais ils savent remarquablement bien manier la branche d'arbre pour taper tout ce qui leur déplaît. Cela m'a prit deux semaines avant qu'ils n'arrêtent de me jeter des cailloux. A partir de ce moment, j'ai tenté de les initier à la musique, avant la danse. J'ai donc apporté un appareil révolutionnaire en ce temps : un gramophone. Magique bien sur. Je l'ai placé au centre de la clairière, et l'ai actionné. La douce mélodie que j'avais choisie s'est élevée doucement, pour s'éteindre brutalement, un Troll ayant laissé tomber un rocher de deux cent livres sur l'appareil. Je n'ai pas renoncé, et les trolls ont finalement accepté la musique après avoir détruit le gramophone une bonne quarantaine de fois. Je dois par ailleurs leur reconnaître une certaine originalité dans le mode de destruction de l'appareil... du lancer dans la rivière jusqu'à l'écrasement — et l'un d'eux a même essayé de le manger, mais l'a recraché, ça ne devait pas être à son goût — ils ont tout essayé pour le stopper...

Je n'ai constaté aucune forme de réaction à toutes les musiques que j'ai pu leur diffuser, mais j'ai commencé à leur introduire la notion de danse, en produisant un sortilège autour du gramophone. J'ai fait apparaître des silhouettes de fumée qui dansaient au rythme de la musique. Grave erreur de ma part, je le reconnais. Les Trolls sont devenus encore plus fous et imprévisibles que d'habitude. Ils ont tenté de frapper les silhouettes avec des massues, des pierres et tout autre ustensile à leur portée — dont le gramophone bien sur. Tout ce qu'ils ont réussi à faire fut de transformer mon sortilège en une sorte de brouillard où on ne distinguait plus grand chose. Quand tout s'est calmé, je pus constater que, s'ils n'avaient pas atteint les silhouettes, ils avaient réussi à se frapper entre eux ! Un des Trolls avait même presque succombé sous les assauts de ses « compagnons » et gisait inconscient au milieu de la clairière. Il fut rapidement traîné sous les arbres et abandonné à son triste sort sans plus de cérémonie. Je crois que ce troll ne comprendra _jamais ce qui a bien pu lui arriver ce jour là..._

Enfin, il me restait encore six trolls, de quoi faire trois « couples ». J'ai donc tenté une nouvelle fois de leur montrer ce qu'était la danse, mais cette fois en leur faisant moi-même une démonstration, puisqu'ils ne semblaient plus trop dérangés par ma présence. Dans un coin de la clairière, j'ai donc disposé le gramophone et enlevé les obstacles sur ma « piste ». Je le concède volontiers aujourd'hui : heureusement que cet endroit était désert, car le spectacle que j'offris ce jour là à danser tout seul devant des Trolls dubitatifs — car ils observaient de loin mes mouvements ! - devait être particulièrement ridicule, voire pitoyable. Je n'ai jamais été bon danseur... Bref. Les deux jours suivants, j'ai répété ma danse solitaire. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils se détournaient de moi pour vaquer à leurs occupations, mais je constatais que certains m'observaient tout de même de temps en temps...

J'ai alors tenté de leur faire comprendre la notion de danse en couple. Comme les Trolls n'avaient pas l'air d'apprécier mes apparitions de fumée, j'ai amené avec moi une sorte de mannequin fait de vêtements rembourrés de paille, le tout coiffé d'une perruque. La ressemblance avec un être humain devait être bonne, car ils commencèrent à jeter des pierres à ma « cavalière », chose qu'ils réservent d'ordinaire aux êtres vivants. Après avoir esquivé leurs projectiles, j'ai saisi le mannequin par la main, démarré mon instrument, et commencé à danser ce qui pourrait s'apparenter à une valse. Cette fois, les Trolls m'ont observé une bonne heure, au point que la tête me tournait lorsque je me suis arrêté. J'ai vu là un indéniable progrès. Ils n'avaient pas encore esquissé le moindre mouvement eux-même ou montrer un quelconque signe d'intérêt pour la musique, mais en tout cas, ils avaient l'air de comprendre que mes gesticulations ne les mettait pas en danger.

Il fallait passer à la vitesse supérieure... et si les amener à faire ce que je voulais. J'ai donc amené le lendemain matin mon gramophone, ma « cavalière », ainsi qu'un grand sac rempli de victuailles, dont j'avais bien sur masqué l'odeur ! Et je me suis mis à danser encore une fois. A la fin de la première danse, j'ouvris mon sac, et me mis à dévorer un morceau de jambon. Tout de suite, les Trolls ont manifesté un intérêt certain pour la viande, mais déjà, j'avais terminé le morceau. Je voulais les amener à comprendre que s'ils faisaient les mêmes mouvements que moi, ils obtiendraient aussi de la nourriture. Cependant, je n'ai pas eu la possibilité de continuer mes expériences de manipulation psychologique ce jour là : un hibou vint m'apporter un message qui allait bouleverser tous mes plans...

Le message venait de ma chère amie... Son père n'avait pas tenu comte de son avis et lui avait ordonné de rejoindre son futur mari au Pays de Galles ! Son départ était prévu pour dans deux jours seulement ! Je n'avais plus grand chose à perdre à présent... je suis donc parti immédiatement au manoir où elle habitait et demandai à parler à son père. Contre toute attente, celui-ci me reçut et je lui fis une nouvelle fois part de mon souhait d'épouser sa fille... Bien sur, il ne me prit pas au sérieux et, alors qu'il voulut me chasser de sa maison, pris d'un coup de folie, je lui ai annoncé que je pourrais, dès demain soir, lui montrer des Trolls en train de danser ! Le temps parut se figer un instant alors que je prononçais cette phrase... Je ne devais pas avoir l'air très convaincant, car il éclata de rire, s'approcha de moi, et, avec un sourire mauvais, m'annonça :  
« D'accord Jeune Homme, je suis curieux... Montrez moi des Trolls danser demain soir, dans le parc même de ce manoir, et je vous accorderai la main de ma fille... Mais si vous vous moquez de moi, vous allez le regretter longtemps... »

En sortant du manoir, je chancelais un peu... Quelle idée j'avais eue de lui parler des Trolls ! Ils étaient incapables d'effectuer le moindre pas de danse ! Mais il était trop tard pour y réfléchir à présent ! Je songeai bien un instant à m'enfuir loin d'ici avec ma douce amie, mais cela n'aurait jamais pu aboutir : son père était bien trop influent et ses gens armés nous auraient retrouvé au bout de quelques heures seulement. Il ne me restait donc qu'une chose à faire... Amener les Trolls _au rendez-vous, et espérer un miracle !_

Le lendemain matin, je partis retrouver mes Trolls dans leur clairière... Encore une fois, je leur offris le pitoyable spectacle de mes danses avec le mannequin de paille, et encore une fois, ils ne s'intéressèrent absolument pas à moi... De plus en plus abattu, j'ai continué toute la journée mes pas de danse, espérant une réaction au dernier moment... Enfin, quand l'heure de se préparer arriva, je leur offris un copieux plat de viande, abondamment arrosé d'un puissant somnifère... Il me fallait les endormir si je voulais les amener au manoir, car jamais ils ne m'auraient suivi de leur plein gré !

Vêtu de ma plus belle robe, les Trolls endormis flottant derrière moi, je fis une entrée pour le moins remarquée au manoir ! A l'entrée, je marquais un temps d'arrêt : c'était tout le comté qui était venu ce soir là ! Une estrade avait même été montée dans le parc pour les visiteurs... De toute évidence, la fête battait déjà son plein, et j'allais être l'attraction vedette de la soirée... Je compris alors les paroles du maître des lieux : si mes Trolls ne dansaient pas ce soir, je serai la risée du pays tout entier, et mon avenir sera bien compromis... Quand à marier sa fille, n'en parlons même pas. La tête haute, je traversai donc la foule, et installai mes Trolls toujours endormis dans la sorte d'arène de bois construite pour l'occasion : un simple sort me permettrai de les réanimer le moment venu.

On m'annonça que ma « démonstration » se tiendrait au coucher du soleil, juste avant l'annonce du mariage de ma tendre amie avec cet odieux seigneur du Pays de Galles... Le soleil était déjà bien bas sur l'horizon... Il ne me restai donc que peu de temps avant de réveiller mes Trolls. J'installai ce bon vieux gramophone au centre de l'arène, et attendis que les spectateurs aient fini de s'installer sur les gradins. Au premier rang, aux côtés de son père, se tenait déjà ma douce amie, me regardant avec un sourire triste. Et puis ce fut le moment de commencer... Je réveillai les Trolls et lançai le gramophone...

Bien sûr, rien ne se passa comme prévu... tout d'abord, les Trolls ne se réveillèrent pas tout à fait immédiatement... il leur fallu quelques secondes pour émerger de leur sommeil et contempler d'un air ébahi — et encore un peu endormi — l'assemblée de sorciers qui les entouraient. Voyant ma démonstration tomber à l'eau, j'eus soudain l'idée folle d'offrir une dernière danse à la celle qui hantait mes rêves. Je m'approchai donc d'elle et l'invitai à danser avec moi. D'abord surprise, elle accepta cependant sans la moindre hésitation, et nous commençâmes à tournoyer au milieu de l'arène au rythme de mon vieux gramophone, sous le regard des Trolls et des sorciers. Je crois que nous étions à ce moment là le plus heureux couple du monde... Nous avions tout oublié, les regards, les Trolls, son père... Nous dansions, les yeux dans les yeux, alors que la nuit tombait sur le parc...

Nous fumes tirés de notre rêverie par de bruyantes exclamations autour de nous : Je crus un instant être victime d'hallucinations : autour de nous, trois couple de Trolls dansaient ! Maladroitement, certes, mais tout de même ! Ils se tenaient face à face, main dans la main, et tournaient presque en rythme... Je ne compris jamais vraiment ce qui les avaient poussé à nous imiter, mais j'ose croire que nos visages montraient tellement de bonheur alors que nous dansions que les Trolls voulurent eux aussi ressentir cela...

Nous nous étions arrêtés de danser, fascinés par le spectacle... qui prit fin brutalement après quelques dizaines de secondes seulement : un Troll maladroit venait de marcher sur le pied de son « cavalier »... Ils poussèrent alors une série de grognement — très probablement des insultes Trolls — avant d'entamer une bataille générale au centre de la « piste de danse ». Attrapant tout ce qui se trouvait à leur portée — tables, bancs, pierres, arbustes, et j'en passe — ils ruinèrent la fête qui jusqu'ici était un modèle de réussite ! En tentant de les arrêter en leur lançant un sort de sommeil, je fus soudain pris pour cible par un Troll particulièrement massif armé d'un gramophone. C'est la dernière chose dont je me souviens ce soir là...  
_  
Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain, c'était dans une chambre du manoir, couvert de bandages, mais auprès de ma chère amie, endormie sur une chaise à côté de moi, sa main serrant la mienne. Mes premiers — douloureux — mouvements la firent sursauter, mais son sourire effaça instantanément toutes mes peines : c'est alors que je réalisai que j'avais réussi ! J'avais fait danser des Trolls devant son père ! Et même si j'avais ruiné la fête — les Trolls avaient dévasté le parc avant de s'enfuir dans la forêt — son père avait honoré sa parole, et annoncé au derniers invités présents — alors que j'étais encore inconscient — que je serai le futur époux de sa fille ! Nous nous mariâmes donc peu après dans ce même parc... et même les Trolls furent invités !_

Entre temps bien sur, mon histoire, déformée, enjolivée de plus en plus, s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre dans tout le Royaume... On a oublié l'histoire d'amour, le mariage, puis quelqu'un m'a affublé de ce surnom ridicule et, depuis la réalisation de cette tapisserie, je suis devenu « Barnabas le Follet », celui qui a voulu apprendre la danse à des Trolls... 

« Voilà jeunes gens... vous connaissez la véritable histoire de Barnabas... J'espère que, quand vous entendrez quelqu'un se moquer de moi, vous lui direz ce qui s'est vraiment passé !  
- Bien sur ! Répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire... c'était passionnant !  
- Allons, il est bien tard et je vous ai retenu longtemps avec cette vieille histoire... Je vais en profiter pour piquer un somme pendant que ces abrutis sont encore endormis... Bonne nuit jeunes gens ! » Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en les voyant, main dans la main, passer trois fois devant sa tapisserie pour faire apparaître la Salle Sur Demande...

Le calme était revenu dans le couloir... mais juste avant que la porte de la Salle Sur Demande ne se referme, un chuchotement brisa le silence :  
« Rose ?  
- Oui Scorpius ?  
- Tu crois que ton père pourrait me faire faire quelque chose dans ce genre quand nous lui annoncerons que nous sommes ensembles ? »


End file.
